ARMS 2 (Bearjedi)
ARMS 2 is a fighting game for the Nintendo Switch, and is a direct sequel to ARMS. The game contains a mostly new character roster, along with new stages, gamemodes, and features. It was released on February 18, 2020. The game was first revealed at the How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase, showcasing two new fighters, as well as new attributes and gamemodes. Gameplay General The gameplay has been slightly changed from the first one. *Grabs are slower, making it easier to react. *Guarding has been slightly revamped. The more damage your shield takes, the more cracks that will appear in it. The more cracks there are, the more damage you'll take while guarding. If your shield breaks, you will be unable to guard. Your shield can slowly regenerate whenever you're not guarding. *You can now duck under punches and grabs, but you must time it right as you will come back up afterward. *You can now move the camera by tilting the controller. If the camera passes by an enemy, your fighter will now target that enemy. *Along with the old items (things like HP Juice), ARMS 2 has new items. **There is now a bomb for every attribute in the game. Watch out! ***Each bomb does splash damage but inflicts the attribute's effect if you get hit. ****Explosion Bomb has further range and damage than the other bombs due to the fact that each bomb already does splash damage. **Buff Juice gives you a stat increase, increasing your speed and damage! Gamemodes Most gamemodes from ARMS 1 have been replaced by new ones in ARMS 2. Some old gamemodes return, however. Battle This gamemode is exactly the same as ARMS 1. The goal is to knock out your opponent(s). Punch, grab, or rush your way to victory! Items will randomly appear during the match, such as bombs or juice, which can create both advantages or disadvantages. Cellpocalypse This gamemode is very similar to 1 vs. 100 from ARMS 1, but now you have the option of working together with a team. The goal isn't to defeat 100 Cells this time; it's to survive for as many waves as possible. Each wave can bring on cells using random ARMS (which they can charge too). The more waves you survive, the harder the game gets. Soon enough, Cells will take multiple hits to defeat, and you'll have to stand your ground against tough bosses. However, after each wave you'll be rewarded different items to help you out, such as HP Juice. When you finally lose, you'll earn points based on how many waves you survived and how much enemies you took out. Boss Brawl Fight against different varieties of bosses in this gamemode! You can try to take on the boss by yourself or with a team! The goal is to defeat the boss in a certain amount of time. Bosses such as Hedlok and Grime have special traits and abilities they can use to take you out! Control Clash In Control Clash, there is a control point in the middle of the map. Stay in it for as long as possible, and don't let the enemy control it! The control point has lots of space, so you can still dodge and move around. Health is infinite in this gamemode. The control point will become contested if two different teams are both in the control point. Knock the other one out of the control point and it will no longer be contested. Stay in the control point until your timer hits zero. Your timer will only count down if you're in control of the control point. Hedlok Scramble This gamemode is quite similar to Battle, but now you fight over an orb containing Hedlok's mask! Obtaining Hedlok's mask allows your character to become Hedlok, giving you an advantage. After a while, the Hedlok mask disappears and you'll need to grab it again. The mask can also be knocked off if you're hit hard enough. Beat your opponent(s) to win! Grand Prix Story Mode ARMS 2 features a Story Mode where the fighter the player plays as discovers that ARMS Labs has retreated into the shadows, planning to come back and eventually take over the world. TBA Party Match Party Matches are almost exactly the same as in ARMS 1. 1-2 players can enter a Party Match together. You are put into matches with a random map and gamemode, earning points in the process (unless you disconnect during the match). All gamemodes are playable in Party Matches, but you cannot play by yourself. You won't be put in a match if you're selecting a fighter or changing your ARMS. The ARMS Shop can also be opened up in a Party Match. Ranked Badges Levels Players can now level up individual fighters. XP can be earned by participating in different gamemodes. At certain levels, you can receive rewards or unlock ARMS in the ARMS Shop. Your fighter's level will be displayed during multiplayer. XP can also be earned from singleplayer battles. Leveling up can award you badges, special costumes, or unlocks in the ARMS Shop. The ARMS Shop The ARMS Getter has been replaced by the ARMS Shop, a much more simple system where you can buy ARMS for certain characters, as well as special costumes and badges. You can buy ARMS for any character, but some ARMS are not available for purchase until you hit a certain level with that character. ARMS Shop items TBA Amiibo Fighters Attributes There are currently ten attributes in ARMS 2. The attribute of an ARM will kick in after it is charged. When a fighter is hit by an ARM with an attribute, they will undergo a specific status effect, and in all cases except Blind, they will be surrounded by an effect of a color corresponding to that attribute. ARMS :''See ARMS 2 (Bearjedi)/ARMS. Category:Fan Games Category:ARMS (series) Category:ARMS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2020 Category:Fighting Games Category:Sequels